helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Herr des Lebens
Abend über Union Island. Es ist schön einmal Kurzurlaub zu machen, wenn auch stets in der Nähe meiner Leute, falls doch etwas sein sollte... hach, wann lernen die Spezies dieser Galaxis endlich, dass Gewalt keine Lösung für egal welches Problem ist? Die mächtigste Supermacht zu sein macht es da nicht besser... oder wie König Terra von Equestria es letztlich so treffend ausdrückte: "Overlord, deine Combine in allen Ehren, aber ihr spielt euch echt manchmal auf wie die Polizei der Völker!" - Junge, was soll ich denn machen, etwa die Wraith oder Cyber oder sonstwas über Equestria, über meine Freunde und Familie, herfallen lassen?! Nie im Leben, lieber würde ich dafür sterben als sie opfern zu müssen, nie mehr will ich diesen Schmerz des Verlustes fühlen müssen, so wie damals... damals... als die Welt der alten Menschen in Trümmern lag. --- Hellje, du alter Schinken, du bist immer schon mein bester Freund gewesen, und ich bin so froh, dass wir uns vergeben haben, für all das was war und all das was noch kommen wird, unsere Freundschaft wird auf ewig währen... ich mache dir als Schöpfer dieser Welt keine Vorwürfe, aber manchmal solltest du wirklich eingreifen, wenn deine Schöpfung sich gegenseitig auszulöschen droht, bitte, lass es nicht wieder so weit kommen wie... ja, du weißt ja, du warst ja dabei. --- Was mir fast noch mehr Sorgen macht als meine jüngste Tochter alle zwei Wochen an zwei Psychopathen "auszuleihen" - okey, ja, Arriva ist noch ganz okey, aber Skyblack... der hat so ein verschissenes Glück, dass ich von persönlicher Rache nicht mehr ganz so viel halte, sonst würde ich den glatt... lassen wir das, bringt die Toten auch nicht zurück - ist die aktuelle Politik der Großen der Republik und ihr ständiges Gezanke... gut, Black Snow ist ja sowieso nen Kaliber für sich und Vight ein Lieber und Netter, aber Terra und Safira, nee, also, was die in letzter Zeit so treiben gefällt mir nicht besonders, und Robert noch weniger. Apropo Robert, den würde ich am liebsten knuddeln, einfach weil er es ist - mal ganz im Ernst, er bemüht sich wie kein anderer um Frieden, egal wo er geht oder steht... und scheiß auf seine Durchgeknalltheit, er ist einfach nen verdammt weitsichtiges Pony, das am liebsten alles und jeden zu Freunden machen möchte! An sich ist sein Sozialismus eine gute Idee, aber bei den Combine würde es nicht funktionieren, außerdem muss man vom Wesen auch einfach so sein wie die Ziegen um diese einzigartige Staatsform auszuleben, aber hey, Völker bleiben doch Völker, wenn es die nicht gäbe wäre das Leben wahrscheinlich nicht mal halb so bunt... ob friedlicher oder nicht sei dahingestellt, man kann sich ja auch wegen zwei verschiedener Meinungen die Schädel einschlagen! --- Was mich beunruhigt sind gar nicht mal so sehr die Black-Ponys und ihr Bürgerkrieg, auch wenn das echt eine Katastrophe für die unschuldige Bevölkerung ist... aber das ganze mit noch mehr Gewalt zu beenden ist der falsche Weg, das müssen sie, so hart das auch klingen mag, unter sich regeln... tja, bitter, aber das Leben schenkt einem nunmal nichts bis wenig... was mir eher Sorgen macht ist das starke Wirtschaftswachstum und die überheblich große Militärpräsenz Equestrias, des Schattenreiches und Unkars - wenn die drei sich miteinander anlegen kommt es definitiv zu einem Weltkrieg, und das wäre das Ende für Equestria! Wie gewöhnlich stecke ich also in einem Zwiespalt, einerseits darauf bedacht den blutig erkämpften Frieden zu wahren, andererseits Terra und Safira an zu krasser Aufrüstung zu hindern, an Unkar ist ja kein bisschen Rankommen... ich kann bloß hoffen, dass die nichts Schlimmes im Schilde führen, sonst... ach mensch, ich kann und will das nicht, aber was mir Robert da letztlich erzählt hat, von wegen Changelings werden in der Unkarzone des Wechselreiches wie Sklaven behandelt und krepieren vor Hunger, da werde ich nicht tatenlos zusehen! Am tollsten sind ja die Wächter - soweit kommt's noch, dass die uns "ablösen", wie das letztens mal beiläufig behauptet wurde... Robert hat das ganze Gelaber auch brutalst interessiert, eine Modellbahnlok auf eBay zu ersteigern war dann aber anscheinend doch wichtiger, das bisschen Gebrülle von Eross hat er wortlos über sich ergehen lassen und am Ende gefragt: "Ja wie steht's eigentlich denn nu eigentlich mit dem Dritten Weltkrieg in der Menschenwelt, passiert da endlich nochma watt oder juckt euch das nicht mehr? - Falls nicht sach's mir jetzt, dann beenden die Untergrundeisenbahner den Spuk ma so langsam." Darauf gab's nur noch mehr unkonstruktives Gelaber, bis wir beide uns zugenickt haben, aufgestanden und rausgegangen sind... heilige Mutter Gottes, was ein Sauhaufen! --- Es klimpern zwei Biergläser, ahhh, da isser ja, der irre Ziegenkönig, und Gott sei Dank ist meins mit Apfelschorle gefüllt! "So, hier is dein Appelsaft mit Blubber - ich frach mich echt wie du nur sowatt saufen kannst!" "Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung, für kein Problem dieser Welt...", ich nehme den Humpen in Empfang, "danke, das habe ich dringend nötig!" "Und ich datt schöne Schwatte, Prost Jenosse!", wir stoßen an und kiffen, ähm, kippen, ahhh, gutes Zeug von Sweet Apple Acres! "Du Robert, sag mal, wie findest du Equestria gerade im Moment?" "Och, jar nich ma so übel, könnte besser sein, aber jo, warum mehr wollen als ma hat?" "Stimmt, auch ne gute Ansichtsweise." "Klar, es gibt überall was zu optimieren, und Terra und Safira könnte ich doch ab und an mal auf den Mond schießen, aber im Großen und Ganzen geht's uns doch verdammt gut, und solange keiner unnötig Mist baut kann's auch dabei bleiben!" "Du sagst es, wie wahr." "Und du alter Philosoph, wie wär's ma mit nen bischen Spaß oder ner Frau?" "Du kannst es auch nicht lassen, oder... na ja, hast schon recht, ich bin auf der Suche... aber eigentlich muss ich sagen, dass ich echt glücklich bin, und du?" "Jo doch, ich auch." "Na dann ist's ja prima!" "Allerdings." --- ENDE